roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Skrulls
: "You are just one victim of the Skrull Expansion that has threatened our civilisation for centuries. Impostors who silently infiltrate, then take over our planets." : ― Supreme Intelligence to Carol Danvers The Skrulls are a technologically advanced race of reptilian humanoids from the destroyed planet Skrullos. They are notable for their shapeshifting abilities, which allow them to replicate other lifeforms seamlessly, and infiltrate planets without suspicion. History Kree-Skrull War The Skrulls lived on their home planet Skrullos. However, they eventually came into conflict with the Kree who defeated them in a genocidal war and destroyed their homeworld. The thousands of Skrull survivors used deception and their shapeshifting abilities to seek refuge in various planets by blending in with their population. The Kree Empire began a propaganda campaign that depicted the Skrulls as evil invaders who infiltrate planets with the intention to conquer them in order to hunt down any Skrull refugees they could find. One faction of the Skrulls led by Talos found temporary refuge aboard a Kree cruiser hidden in Earth's orbit, being sheltered by Mar-Vell, who researched a way to build a Light-Speed Engine, hoping to provide transport to the faction away from the Kree's war. However, Mar-Vell was assassinated before she could complete her work, resulting in the refugees residing in her spaceship for six years. In the 1990s, several Skrulls were killed by Starforce during the Ambush on Torfa. Talos kidnapped Vers and tried to read her mind with a memory probe. Vers escaped, killing several Skrulls and causing her and the surviving Skrulls to land on Earth. The Skrulls took human forms so they could find the Light-Speed Engine in the hopes of finding a new homeworld beyond the Kree's reach. Eventually, Talos and Norex formed an alliance with Vers and Nick Fury once it became clear that the Skrulls were, in fact, victims of Kree oppression. In the fight in Mar-Vell's laboratory, Vers, Fury and the Skrull warriors recovered many Skrull refugees and civilians, including Soren and Talos' daughter, whom Mar-Vell had helped hide. After defeating the Accusers fleet, Danvers decided to help the Skrulls find a new homeworld and look for Skrull survivors scattered throughout the galaxy. Skrull Detectors Because the Skrulls were known for their shapeshifting abilities, making them difficult to recognise if they were working undercover, it led to the development of Skrull detector technology. In 2013, one black market trader on Conjunction was selling Skrull detectors for ten units apiece. Continued Activities with Earth On vacation in 2024, Nick Fury chose to reside on a Skrull flagship which had several Skrull occupants. While away on the ship, Fury placed Talos and Soren on Earth in the absence of him and Maria Hill. They kept in touch with Fury, informing him of the progress in the Elemental attacks across the planet. Characteristic Traits The Skrulls are a humanoid species with distinguishing features that include green skin and pointed-back ears. Unlike many species that are native to Earth, Skrulls are not carbon-based lifeforms. Skrulls are also able to shapeshift into other beings, right down to the individual's DNA. They are all physiologically capable of this, but accurate shapeshifting requires practice and talent. Skrulls are even able to replicate the recent memories of the person that they are copying. Category:Species